Ultimate Avengers
by Patrick Moore
Summary: Set in the Ultimate Marvel universe, see Earth's Mightiest Heroes revamped for year 2001. A six part mini-series.
1. The Gathering of the Heroes- pt. 1

ULITMATE AVENGERS

ULITMATE AVENGERS

Based on the characters from Marvel Comics.

By

Patrick Moore

ISSUE # 1 of 6

"The Gathering of the Heroes- Pt. 1"

He knew it was a bad mistake when Clint Barton received an invitation to join a band of wannabe heroes calling themselves The Avengers. He heard a new superhero team was forming since the arrival of The Fantastic Four, and the mysterious Spider-Man.

"It's the new millennium, so I might as well join the ride," he said, as he spotted a huge mansion with a giant A on the ground. "This must be the place."

Clint walked to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a butler came out to greet him. The butler's name was Edwin Jarvis.

"When did the Avengers needed a butler?" asked Clint.

"You must be Clint Barton," said Jarvis. "Dr. Pym and Mrs. Van Dyne have been expecting you."

"You mean Janet Van Dyne, the richest woman in the world?" asked Clint. 'When did she start forming a superhero group?"

"When me and my husband started becoming superheroes," said Janet Van Dyne, when she walked up to the front door. "You must be Clint Barton. I heard of you from my files."

"I paid for my crimes, Mrs. Van Dyne," said Clint, "but I don't know why you wanted me anyway. I was in prison for two years for being a thief, and I want to change my life."

"You were the thief the police called Hawkeye, because you dressed like an archer to commit your crimes," said Janet. "If you want to change your ways, Clint, you have to join the Avengers to survive."

"Do you want anything else, Mrs. Van Dyne?" asked Jarvis to Janet.

"That will be all, Jarvis," she said to the butler.

"As you wish," the butler leaves.

Janet turned back to Clint. "If you come with me, I'll take you to my husband's lab."

"Is anyone else joining this group?" asked Clint.

Janet just shrugged and smiled. "Anything can happen when you're an Avenger."

And the two of them went inside the mansion.

# # # # # #

"Welcome to Marvel Burger. Can I take your order?" said Marie to her customer at her job at Marvel Burger.

"I would like the Mega Marvel Burger Combo, and make the drink a diet coke," said the male customer.

Marie put her fingers through her bowl haircut shaped brown-white hair. "Is that all, sir?" she said.

"Yes," said the customer.

"That will be $4. 95."

The customer gave Marie a ten-dollar bill, and she gave him his change.

Just then, a man in a lab coat came into Marvel Burger. His nametag has the name Dr. Bruce Banner in black lettering on a white background. His face looked pale and sweaty as he walked up to Marie.

"Welcome to Marvel Burger. Can I take your order?" Marie said to Dr. Banner.

"I'll have just a Marvel Burger," said Dr. Banner.

"You just want one?" Marie looked at Dr. Banner's face. "It looks like you haven't eaten in days."

"I'm in a hurry, Miss," said Dr. Banner. "I'll just take my burger and leave."

"That will be $1.03, sir."

Bruce took out a five-dollar bill and gave it to Marie. "Keep the change," he said. "Sorry for what I look like, I was working on something in my lab."

"That's all right," said Marie, "You're not the only guy who looks like a mess come into Marvel Burger."

Bruce smirks. 

# # # # # #

Hank Pym's lab wasn't like the labs Clint Barton broke into when he was a criminal, but this one was very different. Hank's lab was bigger than the others, but with more technology. Clint never knew that this lab was underground.

"Nice lab, Dr. Pym," said Clint, as he looked around the lab in a weird puzzlement.

"I didn't build this lab all by myself, Mr. Barton," said Hank Pym. "You should thank Tony Stark for his part on the lab."

"The billionaire?" Clint asked.

"Mr. Stark not only helped with Hank's lab, but he was the one who gave us the mansion for our headquarters," said Janet to Clint. "There were rumors that his bodyguard is going to be a member of the Avengers. You may know him as Iron Man."

"Have any of you know who Iron Man is underneath that metal armor anyway?" asked Clint. "I heard that he's just a robot working for Stark. If you ask me, I think Iron Man is nothing but a bucket of bolts."

"If I were you, Mr. Barton, I wouldn't say that in Iron Man's face," said a voice from the entranceway of the lab. 

Clint and the Pyms turned around to see Tony Stark himself standing there carrying a suitcase.

"What brings you here, Tony?" said Janet to the billionaire.

"I just came in to see what the Pym family is up to," said Tony. "Stark Enterprises is working finishing up plans for extra Quinjets in case of new members joining up." 

"Quinjets?" Clint was puzzled at the saying of that word.

"Superheroes need transportation to get we they want to go, Clint," said Janet. "Besides, we don't know who else will join our merry band of heroes."

"I need time for my people to finish the other project I've been working on," said Stark.

"What other project, Tony?" said Dr. Pym working on one of his inventions on the table.

"Just in case you-know-who make a surprise appearance," Stark answered.

# # # # # #

It was Marie's break time at Marvel Burger when Dr. Banner got his food and left. She sat outside to eat her meal at one of the benches. She spotted two employees at that same bench.

"This stinks," said Connie Peters, as she finished her burger. "I got this stupid job so I can pay for what I did to my dad's car after that little drive in it two weeks ago. What's worse is that he won't let me smoke my cigars in the house."

"When did you take up cigar smoking, Connie?" asked Marie, as she waved her hand at the coming smoke from Connie's cigar with the white tip at the end.

"Mom smoked them when I was ten, until Dad told her to quit the stogies," Connie answered. "Mom and I smoke in the basement when Dad's not in the house or one of his trips."

"Your dad's got a point there, Connie," said Cody Todd. "You and your mom shouldn't be smoking anyway. The cigar boom is over anyway."

"You anti-smokers are trying to kill us are you?" asked Connie, as she puffed on her cigar. "I can smoke my cigars anytime I want."

"We care about your health, Connie," said Marie. "As your friends we're begging you to give up the cigars, before you die young."

Connie took another puff from her cigar and crushed it on her remaining fries. "I know you guys care about me and all, but it's my life here, so leave me alone," she said, as she left to go inside.

Just then, Marie and Cody heard Connie scream as the two ran inside to see what happened. What they saw was shocking to them, no one would believe them. All the people inside the Marvel Burger were dead. Razor blade-like shrapnel pierced their bodies.

"What the hell just happened here?" Connie screamed in fright. "One minute we're taking our break outside, the next minute everybody's dead!"

"Calm down, Connie," said Marie. "We got to call the police or one of them superheroes I've heard about."

"We got to get out of here, before the lunatic who did this comes back for us," said Cody.

It was too late, someone or something came out of the back and spotted the three teenagers. It looked like that cybernetic Batman from the comics, but more dangerous. It lifted what looks like a gun and begins firing at them.

"Duck!" Marie shouted to Connie and Cody to get out of the way of what that thing was firing them with.

"All humans must die in the name of the machine," the cybernetic robot spoke. "The human race must be terminated in the name of Ultron."

"Who's Ultron?" Marie asked it.

The automation turned to Marie and said, "God."

Marie was shocked at what it just said to her. She felt that this Ultron is the machine's version of God himself. 'Why would a robot worship another machine as God?' she thought to herself.

"Death to all humans!" the automation shouted, as he began firing at Marie.

"Marie!" Connie shouted, as she saw the razor-sharp shrapnel pierce Marie's flesh, but Marie wasn't dead. The shrapnel went down onto the floor.

"You are not human," the automation said to Marie. "You should've been dead."

"I'm a mutant, metalhead," said Marie, as she pulled a piece of shrapnel out of her left arm. "Now am going to kick your metal butt back to the junkyard!"

# # # # # #

"Looks like trouble," said Hank Pym, as he heard the alarm.

"What's the problem, Hank?" asked Janet.

"There's a disturbance at a downtown Marvel Burger," Hank said, as he watched on the giant computer in his lab. "Somebody called the police saying that a human sized robot killed everyone inside except him and two female co-workers."

"We better get there and stop this thing, before those three inside gets hurt," said Janet.

"Suit up, people!" Hank said to Janet and Clint. "It's time for the Avengers to make their debut!"

"What can the three of us do against one killer robot?" asked Clint, as Janet gave him his costume. "Our first day, and our first villain is a bucket of bolts."

"Make that four people against one killer robot," said Tony Stark. "Don't forget, we have Iron Man on our side."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Clint, giving a smirk to his face.

"I'll get Iron Man to meet you at Marvel Burger to help you," said Stark, as he began to leave."

"We need all the help we can get on this one," Hank said to himself.

# # # # # #

"Die, mutant freak!" shouted the automation to Marie, as she continued punching it.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Marie continued hitting the automation like a rock 'em' sock 'em' robot. "You murdered innocent people!"

"All human must die in the name of Ultron," the machine said. "Humans are nothing but worms and vermin that abused our kind for years since the birth of the first electronic computer. Soon my god will cleanse the world of your kind, and replace it with a new world order of machines."

Marie had had enough of what it was saying about the end of the human race and replacing them with robots and thinking machines, so she punched it a few more times knocking it into a wall.

"Thank goodness I called the police while Marie was fighting that metal moron," said Cody to Connie, as they got up from behind some tables. "I didn't know Marie was a mutant."

"I hate those mutants," said Connie, "they're nothing but trouble. You don't know what they're capable of doing. One minute they have the power to control our minds, the next thing you know one of them could be your best friend." She pointed to Marie. "Marie's been keeping this secret a secret so long that she finally reveals her true self right in front of us all this time."

Marie heard what Connie just said about her and her kind. She turned to them for about ten seconds and left to go outside.

Cody gave a frowned look at Connie. "See what your hatred for her kind had done, Connie?" he said. "I'm going to talk to her." Then he left.

Connie stood there looking at the mess Marie and the robot were doing during the fight. She took out another cigar from her purse and lit it. "Connie Peters, you screwed up big time," she said to herself, as she puffed on her cigar. "You better tell Marie you're sorry for what you said to her." So she left to join the others.

"It wasn't Connie's fault, Marie," said Cody to Marie outside. "We didn't know you where a mutant. Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Irene and Raven told me not to use my powers in public," said Marie.

"Who's Irene?" asked Cody.

"Irene Adler is my blind grandmother," answered Marie, "and as for Raven, she's my stepmother. Raven has been with me since after my dad's death."

"What happened to you original mother?"

"She died right after I was born into the world, and I've never even knew her."

Connie walked up to Cody and Marie and said, "I'm sorry for what I said in there about you, Marie. I acted like a total jerk. Will you forgive me, Marie?"

Marie hugged Connie.

"I'll forgive you if you do me a favor," said Marie.

"What's that?" asked Connie.

"Quit smoking those horrid cigars, Connie," said Marie, as she took Connie's cigar out of her mouth and dropped it on the floor.

Cody turned his head when he heard something coming from inside Marvel Burger. What he saw was that of the automaton that Marie just defeated coming out carrying it gun. Cody's jaw dropped when he saw the automaton head towards them.

"Look out!" he shouted to Marie and Connie, as the machine fired it's gun at them.

They dodged the shrapnel as the machine continued firing at them. Marie thought she destroyed that metal disaster inside, but she was wrong.

"In the name of Ultron, humans, the end is coming," said the automaton. "Prepare to be extinct."

As it was about to fire at the three teens, a blast coming from the sky hit it making it fall onto the ground. The three of them looked up to see a red and gold armored machine man land on the ground. The armored being turned to them and looked at them for a moment.

"I'm one of the good guys," it said. "I am Iron Man, and I'm on your side."

Marie walked up to Iron Man, but she can't touch it due to her other mutant power. "Are you a machine?" she asked.

"Sort of," said Iron Man. "I work for Tony Stark, he sent me here what was going on here. What was that thing anyway?"

"That thing killed innocent people inside of Marvel Burger while we were taking our break outside," said Connie.

Iron Man walked up to the now dead automaton. As he looked at it, he saw a blinking red light on it's chest. He saw one of these things before; either it was a call for reinforcements or it's boom time.

"GET OUT NOW!" Iron Man shouted to the three teens. "THIS THING'S A BOMB!"

All three did what Iron Man said and ran as far away from Iron Man and the automaton as they can. Iron Man looked at it more closely to see if he could disconnect it.

"If I don't find the off switch on this thing…" he said, as he continued looking. "If the others don't here in time and help me, the Big Apple will be called the Big Apple Core."

TO BE CONTINUED…

NEXT ISSUE: Can the Avengers get to Iron Man in time, before New York becomes ash? But first they have to confront a certain "Green Machine" named the Hulk. Plus, Marie and Connie make a shocking discovery about Irene Adler. All this in "The Gathering of the Heroes" pt. 2.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Well, I hope you enjoy the first issue of "Ultimate Avengers." You may know that Marie is really Rogue of the X-Men, but in the Ultimate universe she's going to be one of the Avengers in the near future. You may also notice that Ultron is going to be the Avengers first villain in this mini-series. Look for Connie Peters to play a role in the mini as well. Let me know what you think. E-mail me at [CMoore1703@aol.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:CMoore1703@aol.com



	2. The Gathering of the Heroes- pt. 2

ULTIMATE AVENGERS

ULTIMATE AVENGERS

Issue 2 of 6

By

Patrick Moore

"Why us?" Hawkeye asked Ant Man and The Wasp. "Just as we were about to meet Iron Man to help fight that killer robot, he had to show up to get in our way.

"We had no choice, Hawkeye," said Ant Man. "We have to stop him, before innocent people get hurt."

"I try to get to Iron Man as fast as I can, while you two take on our big problem," said the Wasp, as she transformed into a small version of herself with insect-like wings and flew off to help Iron Man.

Hawkeye and Ant Man were left to fend themselves against a very powerful, but familiar foe. The enemy was muscular, green skinned, wore purple pants, and has the brain the size of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Why did it have to be the Hulk?" Hawkeye said to himself, as he dodged a hurling car that was being thrown by the green giant

The Gathering of the Heroes- Pt.2:

Visions, Destinies, Angels, and the Hulk

"HULK SMASH!" shouted the Hulk to the two Avengers, as he continued throwing cars at them. "STUPID SUPERHEROES THINK THEY CAN STOP HULK!"

"We can try, Hulk," said Ant Man.

"The first thing we're going to do is to shut you up, Mr. Green Jeans," said Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye, we got to get the Hulk away from city and the people," ordered Ant Man.

"That's easy for you to say, Ant Man," Hawkeye said, as he fired an arrow at the Hulk to keep his from throwing anymore cars at them.

# # # # # #

Marie, Connie, and Cody stopped running after Iron Man told them that the automaton was a ticking time bomb.

"I hope Iron Man's all right," said Cody.

"I sure hope so, Cody," said Marie. "Iron Man should have disconnected the bomb by now. I'm going back."

"Are you crazy, Marie?" asked Connie. "You heard what Tin Man said to us. Besides, I got to look for another job after what happened at Marvel Burger."

"I have to help Iron Man, Connie," said Marie. "I have mutant powers, remember?"

"I'm going too," said Cody.

"No, Cody," said Marie, "stay with Connie. I don't know if I'm coming back or not."

"Just be careful, Marie," said Connie.

"I will," Marie said, as she left to go back to Marvel Burger.

# # # # # #

"Where's the deactivation switch for the bomb, you bucket of bolts," said Iron Man to the automation he shot down earlier. "If you don't tell me how to shut off the bomb that's inside you, it'll kill almost everyone here in New York."

"My job is to help Ultron cleanse the Earth of all organic life, so he can reformat this planet into his own image," said the automaton, who was still on the ground when Iron Man shot it. "Join us and repent for shooting your brother, traitor."

"You don't know that I might not be all machine, my friend," said Iron Man. "Why did you kill those people in that Marvel Burger?"

"I was sent by Ultron to start the extermination of the human race before his arrival."

"Who is this Ultron you're speaking of?" asked Iron Man.

The automaton was about to speak, the Wasp flew in and landed on Iron Man's shoulder.

"Iron Man, we need your help," she said. "Ant Man and Hawkeye are busy battling the Hulk, and…"

"Did you say the Hulk, Wasp?" Iron Man interrupted the Wasp. "My boss said that he's been working on a weapon that would slow the green giant down for hours."

"Can you get it from him as soon as possible?" asked the Wasp.

"Just as soon as I disconnect the bomb from inside of our cybernetic friend here," said Iron Man. "If I don't shut off that bomb, New York will become cinders."

"Maybe I can go inside this automaton and disconnect the bomb from the inside," said the Wasp. "It will give a fast chance to find the bomb and disconnect it before the time runs out."

"Good luck, Wasp," Iron Man said, as he made an opening in the automaton's chest for the Wasp to go inside.

"Wish me luck, Iron Man," Wasp said, as she went inside the automaton.

Once inside, the Wasp discovered the usual thing in a robot like nuts, bolts, gears, and other cybernetic stuff. But what she saw next shocked her, not only did she find the bomb, but she sees what looks like a human heart within all the metal and gears of the automaton. Wasp was almost about to vomit.

"I found the bomb, Iron Man," she said though her com-link, "but we got to take the automaton to Ant Man's lab back at the mansion."

"Why?" Iron Man said though his com-link.

"I found a human heart in this bucket of bolts, and I want to know how it got here," said the Wasp.

"We'll do that later, Wasp," said Iron Man. "But first, how much do we have left on that bomb?"

"About two minutes."

"What are the color of the wires?"

"Red, blue, purple, and green."

"Cut the blue wire."

"What if you're wrong, Iron Man?"

"Trust me, Wasp, and cut the blue wire."

The Wasp fired a three-bladed type ninja star from her arm towards the blue wire that instantly cuts it in two. Suddenly the timer on the bomb began to speed up. Wasp fired another ninja star at the green wire, and the timer stopped at three seconds.

"You were wrong about the blue wire, Iron Man," said the Wasp. "It was the green wire."

"So sue me," said Iron Man in a sarcastic mood. "We did save New York after all."

The Wasp came out of the automaton and returned to her normal size to shake Iron Man's hand. "Do you want to join the Avengers full time?" she asked.

"No thanks, Wasp, I work for Mr. Stark only," Iron Man said. "But I will help you and your teammates stop the Hulk for now."

# # # # # #

Alice Christina was in her dorm at Empire State University typing her computer doing her homework, when roommate, Bonnie, entered carrying her school books and laid them on Alice's bed.

"Bonnie, why did you lay your books on my bed?" asked Alice. "I have to study of tomorrow's test, and I don't have time for this crap.

"Alice, get out of this boring dorm room for once and have some fun in your life," said Bonnie. "Are you tired of being a 'brain' for the rest of you life?"

"I do go out, Bonnie," said Alice, as she combed her white hair. "I just have to get my studies done first, then I'll go and have some fun."

"I heard that you've been having back pains lately," said Bonnie. "Did you go to the doctor to talk about you back?"

"I don't want mom to go all crazy about me having a bad back and all."

"I think I better tell Prof. Adler about this, Alice."

"You know that Prof. Adler is blind, Bonnie."

"I know, it's just you need someone to talk about your problems."

Just then, Alice began to scream as she felt something coming out of her back. She landed on the floor and began rolling around like if she was on fire. Something white came out of Alice's back as she continued screaming. The white looked a lot like angel's wings when Alice stopped screaming.

"What the hell just happened, Alice?" Bonnie asked. "How did you get wings coming out of your back like that?"

"Shut up and get Prof. Adler…now!" shouted Alice, as Bonnie left to get Prof. Adler.

Minutes later, Bonnie returned with Prof. Irene Adler and fellow ESU student, Felicia Hardy. Felicia was shocked at seeing Alice's wings, but Prof. Adler was blind to see what happened, like she knew it would happen before it got started.

"Prof. Adler, what do you think of this?" Felicia asked Prof. Adler. "Do you think Alice is a mutant or some lab experiment gone wrong like in those black and white horror flicks?"

"Felicia, I knew it was going to happen to Alice, before Bonnie told me," said Prof. Adler. 

"But how?" asked Felicia.

Prof. Adler just smiled at Felicia. "Let's say I can see into the future."

"What are we going to do about Alice, Prof. Adler?" Bonnie asked. "We can't let every student and teacher come and see Alice like this."

"I know that, Bonnie," said Prof. Adler.

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Alice, as she got up from the floor. "I don't know what happened to me, but I'm getting out of here!"

Alice spotted an open window and flew outside where several students saw her flying.

"Isn't that Alice Christina flying?" said a male student.

"I didn't know Alice was a mutant?" said another male student, who was eating a hamburger.

A female student said, "Was Alice an agent of God?"

Alice heard the positive and negative things the students said about her, as some of the students threw their schoolbooks at her for just being a freak. Alice had heard enough and left ESU flying to who-knows-what.

# # # # # #

Things got from bad to worse of Hawkeye and Ant Man with their battle with the Hulk. Their fight stopped at the Brooklyn Bridge where people were driving their cars trying to get off.

"Great idea to follow the Hulk to the Brooklyn Bridge, Pym," said Hawkeye in a sarcastic mood. "Now we got to get these people out of the way, before Hulkster throws cars at us again."

"I didn't know it was heavy traffic season," said Ant Man, also in a sarcastic mood. "In a more serious note, we have to get these people off the bridge."

"HULK SMASH BUG MAN AND ROBIN HOOD WITH ONE STONE!" Hulk shouted, as he threw an empty car at Hawkeye.

"Where's Wasp and Iron Man?" asked Hawkeye, as he dodged the car Hulk threw at him. "We can't keep this up forever."

"We're here, Hawkeye," said Iron Man, as he and the Wasp landed on the bridge. "It looks like we made it just in time."

"WHAT'S THIS, TRY-OUTS FOR THE WIZARD OF OZ?" shouted Hulk. "HULK IS TIRED OF STUPID SUPERHEROES GETTING IN HULK'S WAY!"

With that, the Hulk rammed towards the four heroes as fast as he can, but the heroes got out of the way just in time. 

"Iron Man, time to use the Hulkbuster," said the Wasp.

"I'm on it, Wasp," said Iron Man, as his armor morphed into a Hulk-shaped version of himself.

"WHY IS TIN MAN LOOK LIKE HULK?" Hulk stared at what Iron Man had become.

"This is my Hulkbuster mode, Hulk," said Iron Man to the green giant. "Tony Stark made it for me just in case I have to battle you."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT, TIN MAN!" Hulk shouted, as he began to charge Iron Man.

Iron Man dodged Hulk's first attack when the green Goliath rammed towards him. Then Hulk lifted a car with a woman and two children inside and threw them at Iron Man, but the armored hero grabbed the car and but it back on the ground.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Iron Man asked the woman.

"Yes, thank you," the woman said, as she and her children drove off to safety.

"TIME TO PLAY HARDBALL!" Hulk threw a truck filled with gasoline at Iron Man.

"Why that big, green idiot," said Hawkeye. "If Iron Man fires at that gas truck…"

"I know, Hawkeye," said Ant Man.

"Don't fire, Iron Man!" Wasp shouted at the top of her lungs to warn Iron Man.

But it was too late, as Iron Man fired his repulsor rays at the truck, it exploded destroying the truck, a few empty cars, and what looks like Ant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, the Hulk, and Iron Man himself.

# # # # # #

"Are you watching this, my Vision?" asked a cybernetic voice to someone else in the dark shadows while watching what just happened on the Brooklyn Bridge on a large monitor. "Did you see all that carnage the one called Iron Man just did?"

"Yes, my master," said the voice of the Vision. "But why do you like it so much?"

"The humans on this stupid planet are nothing but insects in my way, so they must be exterminated from the face of the earth," the voice answered Vision's question. "But first, I have a mission for you, my Vision."

The Vision walked out of the shadows to his unseen master. Vision was a synthezoid with a green and yellow outfit and a red face. "What is my mission, my master?" it asked.

"I want you to find a human named Hank Pym and bring him to me alive," the voice ordered the Vision. 

"I will leave at once, master," Vision said, as it flew out of an opening on the roof.

"Soon, father, we will meet face to face for the first time, then I will kill you," the voice gave an evil smirk to it's metal face.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NEXT ISSUE: What's the fate of the Avengers? What's Alice Christina going to do with her new gift and where is she going? What happened to Marie/Rogue? And what part does the Vision play in all of this? Find out in "The Gathering of the Heroes- pt. 3" in Ultimate Avengers # 3.


End file.
